Newbie Landing
Regular/Double/Triple Marmalade 4 and 7-colored levels | difficulty = Very easy | released = August 31, 2015 | previous = None | next = Wafer Woods }} Newbie Landing is the 1st episode of Steve's Candy Crush. It only contains levels. The levels of this episode introduce the player to the concepts of the game, how to make special candies, and introduce them to all the special candy combos available. The episode is named like this because "newbie" implies that the player is very new to the game, and "landing" implies that the player has landed into the first episode. "Landing" was also chosen as a fancy second word for this episode. The champion title for this level is Advanced Newbie. This is a very easy episode, as it only contains tutorial levels. While most of them cannot be failed, some can be, but after the changes in all the episode's levels on the day Wafer Woods was released, there are no longer any tricky levels. All of the levels in this episode can mainly not be failed unintentionally, unless you are really unlucky. Plot Before episode: *Tiffi is living with her dad, Mr. Toffee, in a small city called "Newbie Landing". This city is located right beside a forest, which Tiffi visits in the next episode. First off, Tiffi asks her dad if she wants to explore the world to find the rest of her family. Mr. Toffee says, "But girl, you're too young. You don't know what is out there." Tiffi then replies, "But I'm going to watch every step of the way. I promise I won't get lost or die." Lastly, Mr. Toffee agrees and says to her, "Okay. You can go out and explore. But I'm going to stay with you until we get out of this town." Mr. Toffee says to the player after the story, "Welcome to the game. I'll help guide you through these first 15 tutorials." After episode: *Mr. Toffee says, "Congratulations! Now go out and explore the world, Tiffi!" Mr. Toffee shows Tiffi the gates outside the city, where she encounters the forest mentioned previously. This is the first time that Tiffi leaves her dad to go out on her own, on an adventure to find the rest of her family (her mother, her sister (Kimmy) and her uncles and cousins, which are all living together). New things *This episode introduces basically everything necessary to the game, such as colored candies. *Moves levels, levels where you have to reach a certain score requirement within a given set of moves, are introduced. *The first blockers (regular marmalade, found in the original game, as well as double and triple marmalade) are introduced. Marmalade is completely transparent and the candies inside are clearly visible. They are the easiest blockers in the game to destroy, as they are destroyed by matches right outside, matches with the same color candy as the one trapped inside, and by special candies. Double marmalade is like regular marmalade, except that the candy inside is much less visible and it requires two hits to destroy. In triple marmalade, the candy inside is not visible at all and the marmalade is completely opaque, and it requires three hits to destroy. Levels Newbie Landing contains levels 1-15. *Easiest level: Levels 1-7, 9, and 13 *Hardest level: Level 10 or Level 15 There are 15 moves levels in this episode. This episode contains 9 levels which are impossible to fail, and 6 very easy levels. It is the easiest episode in the whole game, due to it being a tutorial episode. Level gallery Level 1 CCS3 (new).png|Level 1 - |link=Level 1 (SCC) Level 2 CCS3 (new).png|Level 2 - |link=Level 2 (SCC) Level 3 CCS3 (new).png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3 (SCC) Level 4 CCS3 (new).png|Level 4 - |link=Level 4 (SCC) Level 5 CCS3 (new).png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5 (SCC) Level 6 CCS3 (new).png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6 (SCC) Level 7 CCS3 (new).png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7 (SCC) Level 8 CCS3 (new).png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8 (SCC) Level 9 CCS3 (new).png|Level 9 - |link=Level 9 (SCC) Level 10 (SCC - Version 3).png|Level 10 - |link=Level 10 (SCC) Level 11 CCS3 (new).png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 (SCC) Level 12 CCS3 (new).png|Level 12 - |link=Level 12 (SCC) Level 13 CCS3 (new).png|Level 13 - |link=Level 13 (SCC) Level 14 CCS3 (new).png|Level 14 - |link=Level 14 (SCC) Level 15 CCS3 (new).png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 (SCC) Category:Episodes Category:Very easy episodes Category:Steve's Candy Crush Category:Steve's Candy Crush episodes